Memories to Resurface
by Golden-Fighting-Spirit
Summary: The hunt for the Seven Shadow Youma has started, I created a new way for the 1st Season of Sailor Moon to occur, if people like it, I'll create a sequel, I have an idea for one, if you believe rating should go up please let me know, I hope you like my story.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Sailor Moon. Or any of the characters, they all belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I do prefer some of their names in Japanese but others in English so there will be a mixture of both.

Ages:  
Kunzite- 26  
Darien- 20  
Nephrite- 19  
Jadeite- 18  
Zoisite- 16  
Mina, Serena, Lita, Rei, Ami, Naru- 14

* * *

Nephrite had just been killed by Zoisite's Youma, Kunzite felt he had lost enough of his team and wanted to put a stop to it, unlike the rest of the Shitennou he retain a few memories of his past, knowing that Queen Beryl had brain washed them so she could win the fight against the moon kingdom. He intended to bring back all his memories as well as the rest of his team's memories, and take his rightful place as Prince Darien's first in command with the rest of the Shitennou following and protecting their Prince.

"My Queen, if both Jadeite and Nephrite-"

"Nephrite?! Forget it! I won't work with him!"

"Zoisite!" Kunzite glared at Zoisite, he looked down angrily avoiding Kunzite's cold glare. "If _both _Jadeite and _Nephrite_ are awakened then we, your loyal Shitennou will bring you the 7 Rainbow Crystals and the 7 Shadow Youma."

"Oh please, Queen Beryl, why bring back those who have failed you, when we, the Doom and Gloom Girls are more than enough? Not to mention, we haven't failed you."

"I will awaken Jadeite and bring back Nephrite, but each time you fail, I will kill of a member of the Shitennou."

Kunzite bowed before Queen Beryl, he knew that the DGG (Doom and Gloom Girls) would try to sabotage them. "Thank you my Queen, we won't fail you." Kunzite left with Zoisite trailing behind.

"I don't understand, this was my assignment, why are you awakening those idiots?" Zoisite had been looking forward to proving himself better than Jadeite and Nephrite.

"Those Sailor Senshi can't take on all of us, they will either have to split up and fight us one on one or risk losing 3 Crystals without a fight, so we can get rid of those Sailor Senshi and collect the Crystals peacefully and there will be no one to challenge us when we take over the Universe."

"Um... Master Kunzite, you forgot about Tuxedo Mask."

"No I haven't Zoisite, there are 3 Senshi, plus Tuxedo Mask that makes 4, how many Shitennou are there? 4, each of us will fight one, anyway, Tuxedo Mask might as well be a Senshi, he always helps them."

* * *

"Luna, Naru told me that someone had Nephrite killed, she doesn't know who he is but Nephrite seems to know him well and he had a similar outfit to Nephrite only it was green. We have to be careful, we can't allow them to take the energy of everyone on Earth."

"Senshi, they keep getting stronger, you all have to stick together."

* * *

Not long after Jadeite and Nephrite were awakened and brought back, the Shitennou set out to collect all the Seven Crystals, Kunzite had no idea who would come face to face with Tuxedo Mask or even if the Senshi and Tuxedo Mask would split up. Zoisite went after Gesen, Nephrite went after Boxy, Jadeite went after Binah and Kunzite went after Bunbo.

"Easy as, I had no problems, Binah is with Beryl."

"Jadeite, you didn't face the Senshi did you? That's why you had no problems, I didn't come across them either."

"It's a good thing you didn't face them Nephrite, another Senshi has come along, Sailor Jupiter, she took down Gesen easily, she is physically stronger than all the other combined, Sailor Moon also has the Crescent Moon Wand, Gesen was healed with it. I didn't stay to fight, Sailor Jupiter fought me earlier and she knows Martial Arts and she is quite good at it."

"Is that what happened to your face Zoisite?" Nephrite smirked, knowing this would anger Zoisite.

"We were fighting, she threw her earring at me and I dodged but she managed to punch me as I had dodged the earring." Zoisite hated admitting he had been punched by a girl.

"Another Sailor Senshi has arrived, hmmm, Titus was out collecting energy when she said her Youma came across a Sailor Senshi, she was strong and defeated the Youma all by herself, but that was around the same time we were collecting the Crystals, and because Zoisite fought all the Senshi, that means the last Senshi will soon join them."

"Kunzite? How long has Titus been back for?" Jadeite remembered seeing Titus die.

"Same time as you."

"Master Kunzite, I didn't fight all the Senshi, just Jupiter and Moon." Zoisite still showed respect and called Kunzite Master.

"I remember Moon, Mars and Mercury, but she wasn't any of them, her outfit was mainly orange, she was still a blonde but her hair was tied out of her face with a red ribbon." Titus was in her human form hoping to please Jadeite by helping.

"No, that's not Jupiter, her outfit was mainly green, her brown hair was tied back into a ponytail. Is there another Sailor Senshi?"

"Zoisite, I thought you didn't stay to fight? I thought you left once you got the Crystal?" Kunzite knew the answer, but he was hoping to teach Zoisite a lesson of running away from a fight then just watching out of sight.

"I left Gesen to fight them, but I stayed to watch the fight, I was hidden." Zoisite was ashamed to admit he was a coward but he was hoping not to get anything from Nephrite.

Just as Nephrite opened his mouth to tease Zoisite, "So you hid so you could hopefully find out the identity of the Sailor Senshi?" This was Kunzite's way of warning Zoisite not to do run and hide again.

"Yes, unfortunately I only got Sailor Jupiter's identity."

"I know Sailor Moon's, I got it before I was killed by Zoisite's Youma."

"I know Mars, Mercury and Moon, I got them before I died."

"Since you boys know their identities why don't we go destroy them before they cause us anymore trouble?" Titus was worried if they failed Jadeite would be killed and she didn't want that.

"Listen Titus, this isn't your mission, I'm in charge of the Shitennou, they'll do as I say when I say it, you will not interfere Jadeite is too busy to play with you, so why don't you go annoy someone else." Kunzite spoke very coldly, he didn't want anything to happen to the Senshi, but he couldn't tell anyone that, he had to keep that secret, and he couldn't have Titus running off to harm the Senshi.

"Y-y-yes Kunzite."

"Titus, if you don't mind, I think I'll take over the energy hunt, I'm hoping to turn the last Senshi over to our side. Titus, I'll need you to keep Sailor Moon busy, don't kill her, we'll need her in the future. Zoisite, you'll go after Sailor Mercury, Jadeite, Sailor Mars, Nephrite, Sailor Jupiter. Don't attack them, but make friends with them, use different names, we're going undercover. I have a plan."


	2. Chapter 2

"That's another Negamonster dead. Artemis when will I meet the other Sailor Scouts? Do you think we will ever be able to find them?"

"I'm not sure. But I do know that we will find them. Then we'll find the Moon Princess."

"It's nearly 9a.m. I've got to get to school!" After panicking Sailor Venus de-transformed and broke into a run to get to school on time.

She had just 5 minutes to get to school when she ran into a college boy. The impact had her flat on her back, but he didn't move an inch. He had ice blue eyes, silver hair that fell just past his shoulders, he was at least 2 and a half heads taller than her.

"My apologizes Mi Lady." Kunzite knew her the moment they ran into each other, she was the last Sailor Senshi, Sailor Venus. "My name is Malachite Shitennou." Reaching his hand out to help her up, once she was on both her feet, he bowed to her giving her a slight kiss onto her hand.

"I'm Minako Aino, but my friends call Mina." Mina was blushing deeply, she had the feeling she had seen him before, in fact she found that he looked a lot like the guy who is in her dreams.

"Would you like a ride to school? I was just about to drive to college but I can't let a young lady such as yourself to run to school alone, it wouldn't be right. Plus I would like to make it up to you, I did bump into you."

"Don't be silly, I ran into you, and my school is just a block away. Thank you anyway." Mina quickly ran that last block to school, but all she could think of her meeting with Malachite.

"Kunzite-" Kunzite glared at Nephrite, while they were on Earth, unless they were at the apartment they were staying at, they had to call each other by their undercover name. "I mean Malachite, could you remind us of our names and why we're staying on Earth?"

"You're Nicolas, Zoisite is Zack, and Jadeite is Jake. We're brothers, our last name is Shitennou, you 3 go to school, Jake, you're in your 2nd year of High School while Zack is in his 1st year, and Nick you're in your last year of High School. I'm in my 3rd year of College. We're staying on Earth to better play our role, and hopefully get close enough to the Sailor Senshi to turn them over to our side while they pretend to work with Sailor Moon. Queen Beryl has given the ok for my plan, we have as long as we need. We're still gonna collect energy, but we are only sending Youma, and sometime we're gonna act as if our energy was stolen too. Titus is playing our cousin Tasha, she has no last name as when she was born, her mother died, and no one knew her last name and she didn't want to be a Shitennou because her father walked out on her mother. She is in the same class as Sailor Moon, hopefully they become friends, after sometime, we'll have Tasha see Serena transform into Sailor Moon, then we'll see how far we've come alone with our girls then I'll decide the next stage of our plan."

* * *

"Lita, I don't mean to make you upset, but that guy, Nick, he reminds me of an old friend, Maxwell or Nephrite, can you please ask him and the guy I knew?"

"Don't worry Naru, Serena already told me about him, I ask Nick, he said Maxwell was his twin brother, when they were young, Max chose to stay with his mum and work with that evil place, the Negaverse or something. Anyway Nick chose to stay with his father and his 3 half siblings, their dad couldn't settle down with one woman, as much as he tried, he just couldn't replace his dead love, but the father always helped look after his 4 sons."

"What about Ami's friend? He looks like the guy who killed Nephrite."

"Zack is the youngest of the Shitennou brothers, he and Nick are much like Serena and Rei, they might act like they hate each other but they really care for one another. I know how much Nephrite meant to you Naru, but you've got Melvin now." Ami walked in and heard them talking about her, and she felt it was best if she answered for herself.

"Sorry Ami, I didn't mean to accuse Zack of anything."

"Don't worry about it Naru."

"Lita, Ami, I know this is gonna sound a bit selfish, but what's with Tasha and Serena, it's like Serena has replaced all of us."

"You're not wrong, but Tasha is more like a shadow that leads Serena, they only do things Serena loves. The other day she told Ami to stop making Serena study, that she knew what was best for herself."

Flashback

"Ami, Serena isn't like you, she needs different things, studying isn't it, each person should do what makes them happy, and studying doesn't make Serena happy, SO LEAVE HER ALONE!"

"Oh wow! We need to talk to Serena away from Tasha." Naru was jealous of having less time with her best friend, but something about Tasha made Naru not trust her, Lita and Ami were feeling the same thing.

* * *

"Tasha, you need to give Serena some space, all the girls are suspicious of you."

"Oh, you don't need to call me that, no one is around, come on Jadeite, call me Titus." Jadeite had been leaning against a wall, now he was trapped between that wall and Titus, leaning in to kiss him.

"**JAKE!**" Both Jadeite and Titus quickly turned around to face the owner of the yelling.

"Rei. No, please don't be upset, Titus is my younger cousin." Jadeite quickly pushed Titus away and ran to Rei, she was already walking away, he grabbed her by the shoulders and push against a pole so she couldn't escape, and so she couldn't turn her back on him.

"I didn't know you kissed your cousin on the lips!" Rei was pushing against Jadeite as hard as she could but he was twice as strong as she was.

_"Rei, it's Serena, we've got a situation at the East Bridge, we need you to get here right away!"_ Rei was worried about what Jake was gonna say about Serena communicating to her through a watch.

"Go Rei, we can talk about this later, if you need my help, please call me and let me know." Jadeite let Rei pass but gave her a sweet kiss before allowing her to run to help Serena.

"I'm surprised Rei hasn't noticed you look a lot like Jadeite."

"She did notice, but she also thinks I'm dead, Nephrite and I act much different to anyone they've meant, so they let their suspicions go."

"Are the DGG setting up another energy plan?"

"That's what Kunzite said. We're all gonna be in the next one, even you. I'm unsure of the plan but Kunzite will tell us tonight."


	3. Chapter 3

_Power of Love_- Jennifer Cihi

* * *

_"There comes a time  
When you face the toughest of fights  
Searching for a sign  
Lost in the darkest of nights  
The wind blow so cold  
Standing alone  
Before the battle begun  
But deep in your soul  
The future unfolds  
As bright as the rays of the sun_

_You've got to believe_  
_In the power of love_  
_You've got to believe_  
_In the power of love_  
_The power of love_

_Blazing emotions_  
_There's a light that flows from your heart_  
_It's a chain reaction_  
_And nothing will keep us apart_  
_Stand by my side_

_There's nothing to hide_  
_Together we'll fight to the end_  
_Take hold of my hand_  
_And you'll understand_  
_What it truly means to be friends_

_You've got to believe_  
_(You've got to believe)_  
_In the power of love_  
_You've got to believe_  
_(You've got to believe)_  
_In the power of love_  
_It gives meaning to each moment_  
_It's what our hearts are all made of_  
_You've got to believe_  
_(You've got to believe)_  
_In the power of love_  
_(The power of love)_  
_The power of love_  
_(Power of love)_

_You've got to believe_  
_(You've got to believe)_  
_In the power of love_  
_You've got to believe_  
_(You've got to believe)_  
_In the power of love_  
_It gives meaning to each moment_  
_It's what our hearts are all made of_  
_(Just look inside)_  
_You've got to believe_  
_(You've got to believe)_  
_In the power of love_  
_In the power of love_  
_In the power of love"_

"Wow Mina, I never knew you could sing like that."

"Oh Malachite, I didn't see you, oh wait... you heard me sing?" Mina went completely red, she never sang in front of people.

"I've never heard that song before. What's that book in front of you?" Kunzite walked toward the book, but before he could pick it up Mina quickly took it and hugged it close to her chest.

"It's nothing." Kunzite wrapped his arm around Mina and pulled her close against his chest, he held out his other hand for the book.

When Mina only held the book tighter Kunzite whispered into her ear, "Please my Goddess, would you really keep secrets from me?" Mina knew she was about to give in, Kunzite knew this too, so he relax his hold on her, Mina quickly pushed herself from his grasp. "Hmmm, I should have known better to let my guard down. But you should know better to try and trick me, you shouldn't have done that." Kunzite pushed Mina onto her bed. "If I remember correctly you're very ticklish."

"No, please Malachite, here you can read the book." Kunzite took the book from her and placed it out of her reach. "I gave you the book, why aren't you letting me go?"

"Because I think you still need to be tickled."

"What?! No, no, no, no, please!" Kunzite had Mina's hand pinned above her head, he only needed one hand to hold her hands down, with his free hand he was just about to tickle her side when...

"Mina! The Negaverse are attacking! It's time for you- Meow, Meow." Artemis ran in without even checking if she was alone.

"Mina, your cat was just talking." Kunzite acted stunned by Artemis talking, but he knew the truth, he was however stunned by the Negaverse attacking. He wasn't sure why they were attacking, he had a couple more hours before the plan was meant to take action.

Mina pushed Kunzite off her and ran to the door, just as she reached the door Kunzite grabbed her by the arm, stopping her from leaving. "Malachite, please, you have to let go! I'll explain everything later, but I've got to go now!"

"Mina, tell me what's happening."

"I will, once I get back, I promise." Mina gave Kunzite a quick kiss on the cheek and ran out the door. "Artemis, tell me what's happening."

"It's the Doom and Gloom Girls again. The other Sailor Senshi haven't been able to attack them, but now the DGG came looking for a fight. There aren't even odds. It's time for you to join the Sailor Senshi. Transform now!"

"Venus Power!" Mina was unaware Kunzite had been following her. He wasn't going to let her go into an unplanned attack. He was worried she was going to be harmed. Just as they arrived they saw the Sailor Senshi get blasted into a wall.

"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" DGG were all thrown back. "How dare you cowards fight my fellow Sailor Senshi against even odds, having to have greater odds to win shows how weak and cowardly you really are, I'm Sailor Venus, the Sailor Senshi of love and beauty and I will punish you in the name of Venus."

"Well girls, it looks like we have all the Sailor Senshi here. Sailor Venus, you've been the hardest to take down, and you have been fighting alone. While you Senshi have been fighting us and trying to stop us from taking energy, we've been sending out Youma to collect the Rainbow Crystals. You might have 3 of the Rainbow Crystals but we have 6 Shadow Youma. As we fight now, they are going to transform the last Shadow Youma back into his monster form." A vine shot out tying Sailor Venus up and holding her above the ground so she wouldn't be able to escape. "Now, Sailor Venus, as much as it's been fun fighting you, I need the Rainbow Crystals in your possession. I'm sure your cat knows where they are. If I got them within an hour I will have Venus killed."

"No you won't. Let her go." Kunzite floated next to Sailor Venus in his General uniform. Venus only needed to hear his voice to know who was talking, but looking at him only caused her pain. He was one of Beryl's Generals.

"Ah Kunzite, sorry to tell you this, but you are outnumbered, you might be Beryl's strongest warrior but not even you can beat all 5 of us."

"You're right. Zoisite, Nephrite, Jadeite. Looks like the Doom and Gloom Girls want to fight us." The girls had been on dates with the guys when they were attack. They had no choice to transform in front of the guys. Now it was the guys transforming in front of them. They each moved in front of the Senshi to protect them. Titus, however took her form and moved to join the DGG.

"It's over Kunzite. Your plan is over! Jadeite will be the only Shitennou to survive, I know were meant to be together."

"Sorry Titus, but you never really knew my plan. I only needed time to put my real plan into action. We the Shitennou were never meant to be fighting for Queen Beryl. We're Prince Darien's Generals, who now fights as Tuxedo Mask. I've had my memories from the beginning, I awakened the memories within the other Generals too. During the Silver Millennium, each of us fell for a Sailor Senshi. With us being so close to them and Prince Darien, Queen Beryl saw this as a chance to help her win the battle, we each killed the Senshi we loved while under Beryl's spell, once they killed the Generals left to help fight, I had troubles killing Sailor Venus, I had helped her train with her sword, she knew how I fought and I knew how she fought, as I killed her, she fell into my arms, I was unsure why I caught her but I did, as she cried in my arms and told me what we had and asked what had happened to me, my memory slowly started to return. Her death brought all my memories back and broke Beryl's spell over me. I was still sealed away with everyone else, but Queen Serenity did this so I could free the rest of the Shitennou from Beryl's horrid spell. Now, you've held Venus long enough, time to release her."

"Forget it! You've just decided her fate! Death!" Before any harm could come to Venus, Kunzite drew out his sword and cut the vine that held Venus in the air, holding out his arms, Venus fell into them, Kunzite then pulled her close to his chest, holding her bridal style.

"Hand over the Crystals Titus, or is it the Doom and Gloom Girls that have them? Oh wait, Titus you had them, but you gave them to Jadeite to look after in hopes that he would fall for you. Jadeite, please refresh my memory, what did you do with them?" Zoisite just wanted to annoy the DGG even more.

"I gave them to Tuxedo Mask."

"You WHAT!?" Titus released fatal energy attacks, Jadeite grabbed Mars and dodged the attack, Zoisite threw pink rose petals at the attack and Tuxedo Mask threw a red rose at the attack, both stopping the attack by allowing it to destroy the rose and rose petals, Nephrite used his energy attack to blast it into a different direction. Kunzite allowed Venus' legs to fall, he then he wrapped his cape around her to protect her then raised his force field.

"Sailor Senshi, let's show her, what real power is, what power should be used to defend, love and justice. Moon Tiara Magic!"

"Mercury Bubble Blast!"

"Mars Fire Ignite!"

"Jupiter Supreme Thunder Crash!"

Venus pushed Kunzite away from her and landed gracefully on the ground. Kunzite was stunned by her force and had to use his strength to prevent himself from falling to the ground. "Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"

"Let's get out of here!" Titus and the DGG left just before any of the attacks could hit them.

"Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Venus, all the Rainbow Crystals must be given to Sailor Moon, only she can bring forth the Imperium Silver Crystal."

"I can't you, you lied to me Malachite! Or should I call you Kunzite? You've used me!" Against his better judgement, Kunzite lowered himself to the ground and stood right in front of Sailor Venus.

"I only lied about my names, the guys being my brothers, things like that, but my feelings for you are real and true. You lied to me too! You never told me about you being Sailor Venus."

"Not telling isn't lying! Something tells me you knew I was Sailor Venus!"

"Yes, I knew you were Sailor Venus the moment we bumped into each other, it's hard to forget your eyes, blue like the bottom of a deep lake, eye that seem to go to your very soul, but you have tinted glass blocking your soul, not allowing any to break it down, for you believe that your duty comes above everything else, as leader of the Inner Senshi, you must lead them into battle, look much like the Moon Princess herself so if she were in danger, you would be her decoy. Artemis was the only one you let into your heart, only after years of denying me into your life did you step aside and allowed me to break down the barrier that protected your heart and soul. The red ribbon you love so much, that repairs itself after a battle, do you remember where you got it?"

"It appeared after I had a dream of my past life, my life during the Silver Millennium the dream was about getting the ribbon."

"Why don't you tell us the dream? Tell us you gave you that ribbon you hold so dear."

Taking the ribbon out, Venus threw it to the ground, de-transformed, broke into a run, as she passed Kunzite, he saw tears flowing down her face. "The ribbon means nothing to me, it was given to me by a nobody!" Artemis ran after her, following her all the way home.

"You think she would be happy that she was with Kunzite again." Jadeite was too busy watching Kunzite stare at Mina as she ran away that he didn't see the attack closing in on him quickly. **BANG!** Mars hit Jadeite right at the back of his head.

"Why would she be happy to be with a liar?! She might be with her old love again but no girl wants to be with a guy that uses her and lies to her! "You're a jerk Jadeite! You had tried to kill me before! When we first met you were out to steal my energy and you basically fed me to your Youma! I hate you!" Mars de-transformed and ran to the temple crying about being betrayed.

Jupiter de-transformed with Mercury de-transforming right after her. "We never really got a chance to fight Zack, what is your real name?"

"It's Zoisite, Ami." Zoisite was worried about how she would react, he gave her a small bow as he told her his name.

"Well Zoisite, I thought I knew you, but it turns out I was wrong. We never really fought so I'm not sure what to make of you. You ordered to have Nephrite killed didn't you, it was your Youma that killed him, right?"

"It was." Zoisite didn't like the way things were turning out but he wasn't going to tell her to think otherwise, he was going to let her decide what to make of him.

"I need time to think. See you tomorrow at school Serena." Ami didn't run away, she merely walked away, she made her way to the library to have a long think, her mind was so busy she didn't realise she called Sailor Moon Serena, no one else noticed either.

"Lita?"

"I don't know... Nephrite was it?"

"Yes."

"I don't know, I've been told you became good before you died, but you turned good for Molly, did you not?"

"Molly was a young girl, she fell for me, I didn't return her type of feelings, she was more like a younger sister, I felt bad for using her to get what I wanted, I decided to make things right. But then I was killed."

"So you led Molly to believe you changed because you loved her. How do I know you just made me believe you loved me when all you really wanted was to be free from Queen Beryl? I can't know that."

"No, you can't, you have my word though, but I understand that you cannot simply take that, you must decide, when you decide the fate of our relationship, please come and see me."

"I will." Lita turned away, and walked to the arcade hoping to take her mind off what just happened. Along the Lita punched 8 trees, 4 brick walls and 6 poles. She was so angry, she fell for a guy who only lied to her.

"So Sailor Moon, aren't you going to de-transform and run after your friends?" Jadeite knew that Serena should go after her friends, but she looked so confused he thought he would try to put the idea in her head.

"How did Sailor Venus get 3 Rainbow Crystals without being able to heal the Shadow Youma?"

"She attacked the DGG and took the Crystal, disappearing before the Shadow Youma could attack her. She never heal any of the Shadow Youma, they left with the DGG." Kunzite answered Sailor Moon's question without even thinking about it, he was still looking in the direction Mina had ran.

"Oh... Umm, Tuxedo Mask, who are you?"

Tuxedo Mask took his civilian form, Darien. "I'm Darien-"

"What?! No you're not! I would never fall for a guy like you! You're mean and you always pick on me!" Sailor Moon started crying and wailing.

"I know that whine." Darien doubted it but it did sound like her. Sailor Moon de-transformed, Serena was still crying, the guy that always saved her was the same guy that always picked on "Meatball head! You're Sailor Moon?"

"For a Prince you sure are mean!" Serena ran off to the arcade hoping to get her mind off Darien.

"Well that was interesting, we all came with a girl and are going to leave with no one. Aren't we lucky?"

"Oh shut up Jadeite, you were the only one who got hit. No one wants to remember what just happened, at least Nephrite and I might still have a chance with our Senshi, you and Kunzite basically ruined your chances with Rei and Minako. Although Darien might have a chance with Serena if he is nicer to her."

"Prince Darien and Princess Serena will be alright, they are meant to be. Serena is the Moon Princess and the only one who can bring forth the Silver Crystal. We must protect her from the Negaverse, we also must let the other Sailor Senshi know this. Although, Darien, I believe you should tell the Senshi, they need time away from us."

"Huh, where am I? What happened? Where's Serena?!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Serena! Lita! Ami! Wait!" The girls turned around to see Naru running right for them.

"What's up Naru?" Serena knew that Naru wouldn't be this excited for nothing.

"Our Middle School is holding a huge dance! So many tickets have already been sold, I've written down all our names to reserve tickets for us. I've also reserved tickets for Mina and Rei, lots of girls are going to meet cute guys, and some are going to get closer to their love. I heard Andrew has convinced Darien, Malachite, Nick, Jake and Zack to go too."

"Naru, you can call them by their real names." During the last fight Naru had been with the girls, they had no choice to transform in front of her, she fainted from the shock of knowing who the Senshi really were. She awakened after the girls had ran off upset. Serena then told Naru everything, at first she was felt angry and betrayed, but after a week or so she saw how much Serena and Sailor Moon had done for her, they had protected her no matter what and never let her down.

"I guess, it's just a little weird. Lita, are you going to be with Nephrite? I don't have feelings for him anymore, it's just, he never looked at me the way he looks at you, even at the end before he died, he never looked at me with such emotions he shows you, even when you fight and it seems that you guys might break up, he always looks at you with such love. It's hard to think that any guy could love a girl that much. It's the same thing with you and Zoisite, Ami. When you're not looking, he looks at you though your his dream, that look guys have when their day dreaming about something they love, he looks at you like that, but it's like he knows when you are going to look his way and he turns his head away before you can look at him. Every girl wants to be a guy's dream, and it's easy to see that you are Zoisite's dream. Lita, Ami, you should forgive Nephrite and Zoisite, if you don't then you'll regret it, you shouldn't let them slip away just because they made a mistake, hid something from you all because they care about you! Serena hid from me that she was Sailor Moon, she lied to protect me, but I'm not going to give up our friendship just because of that! Think about, now we got to get to class or we'll all end up in detention."

* * *

"Serena!"

"Darien? Kunzite, Nephrite, Jadeite, Zoisite, hey, what's up?"

"Serena, would you go to the dance with me?"

"Nephrite, Zoisite, Lita and Ami are looking for you, it's very important. You should go find them right away."

"Umm... Meatball Head?"

"We'll see you back at the apartment, we'll go find out what Lita and Ami want, come Zoisite."

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Oh and Darien of course I'll go with you as long as you stop calling me Meatball Head."

"Sure. I'll pick you up at 6, please don't be late."

"As if I'm ever late." Darien, Kunzite and Jadeite left laughing at Serena's comment, she was insulted by this but as they walked away she saw the pain Jadeite had hidden behind his eyes, if she had happiness then her friends would also have it.

* * *

"Lita, there you are, Serena said you were looking for me and that it was very important, she made me go looking for you straight away, I probably should have checked the arcade first."

"Nephrite, I was never looking for you, Serena made it up. If I were looking for you then I wouldn't be playing video games here at the arcade."

"Oh, I'm sorry for bothering you then." Nephrite turned away and had just walked out the door when Lita went running after him and accidently ran into his back, sending herself falling to the ground hard and Nephrite stumbling forward trying to regain his balance. "Sorry Nephrite, I just... I..." Lita didn't know what to say, turning her head to the floor, a tear ran down her cheek.

"Lita, you don't have to. I caused this gap between us, you don't have to try and fix things for my sake." Nephrite held out his hand to help Lita up, but she picked herself up and looked him straight in the eye.

"I don't want to try and fix things for you, I want to for us, you might have created the gap, but I'm keeping it there, you should have told me the truth of who are, but you didn't to protect me, I didn't tell you I was Sailor Jupiter for the same reason, I shouldn't be angry with you for that, you did use me in the beginning though, but you didn't have your memories so you can't really be blamed. I forgive you."

"The dance your school is having tonight is a great way to start our new relationship. Would you go with me?"

"Pick me up at 6, don't be late." Lita winked at Nephrite and broke into a run to go figure out what she was going to wear.

* * *

"Zoisite? What are you looking for?" Ami had just walked out from a convenience store when she saw Zoisite looking for someone.

"I'm actually looking for you, Serena said you were looking for me."

"Serena is mistaken, but now that she sent you on a wild goose chase, I have something I wish you to discuss with you. It's about us."

"Of course. What's on your mind Ami?"

"Well, I just want to say that I'm sorry for not getting back to you sooner, I believe a relationship between us could work, as long as there are no more lying between us or any secrets."

"Unless we have to?"

Ami gave a little giggle. "Unless we have to."

"Accompany me to the dance to night?"

"I'll love to, but I'm not much of a dancer."

"That's alright, I'll help you. Pick you up at 6?"

"I'll be ready and waiting." Zoisite bowed before Ami before walking away.

* * *

"Mina, aren't you going to the dance?" Artemis had just woken up from his cat nap when he saw Mina writing and doing her homework, while listening to her music.

"No, Rei is coming over soon and we're going to hang out, neither of us wants to go to the dance. Lita is going with Nephrite, Ami is going with Zoisite, and Serena is going with Darien. Rei and I aren't going with anyone and we don't want to be left out."

"Why don't you go with Kunzite and Rei can go with Jadeite."

"Forget it! Kunzite was a jerk to Mina and Jadeite was a jerk to me, there's no way we're going with those idiots!"

"Thank you! Hey Rei, how are you?"

"Hey Mina, I'm good. I was thinking we could watch some movies, I brought the Sailor V movies, if you've still got homework we could do our homework together-" Rei was interrupted by her cell phone ringing. "Hello."

_"Rei, it's Ami, I was wondering when you were going to arrive at the dance?"_

"We're not going to the dance. We don't want to be the only ones in the group to go alone so we're not going."

_"Sorry, who are we?"_

"Mina and I."

_"You two don't have to come alone, Jadeite and Kunzite don't have dates, you can go with Jadeite and Mina can go with Kunzite."_

"No, forget it! They were jerks to us, they lied to us."

_"Ok, Mina goes with Jadeite and you go with Kunzite? Maybe you should talk to them about it. I'm sure they want to talk to you about everything, but they are being gentlemen and giving you your personal space."_

"Darien told me that Kunzite order Jadeite to give me space. Jadeite wanted to come and see me after a week." *Knock, Knock, Knock*

"I'll be right back, I'm just going to get the door." Mina left the room, answered the door where she came face to face with Kunzite. "What are you doing here?"

"It's my job to keep Darien safe, and ensure his happiness, he cannot be happy when Serena is unhappy as two of her best friends aren't at the dance. I've come in hopes of changing that. I apologise for what I did to you, but it's unfair to punish your other friends because of me. I believe Rei is sleeping over, I will gladly drive you and Rei to the dance and then back home afterwards, while during the dance I will stay away from you. I will also make sure Jadeite keeps his distance from Rei."

"Well, since you only want me to go for Serena, I will, and so will Rei."

* * *

"Mina, Rei you came! Yay! Come dance!" Serena took the girls to the dance floor, where they were soon joined by Naru, Ami and Lita.

"I thought Rei and Mina weren't coming, that's what Ami told me." Zoisite was sad not to be dancing with Ami anymore, but he was happy to see her so happy dancing with all her best friends.

"Thank you Kunzite, you brought Mina and Rei here. I'm unsure how you convinced them, but thank you."

"There is no need to thank me Darien, it's my job to ensure you are happy, you aren't happy when Serena is unhappy, I had to change that. Jadeite, stay away from Rei, she isn't ready to talk to you yet, if you push her, you'll lose her."

"I will Kunzite." Jadeite went to go get a drink, Kunzite went to stand by the door, if it got too crowded or loud inside he could step outside easily. Darien, Nephrite and Zoisite went to get something to eat.

"Rei, why are you so angry at Jadeite? It wasn't his fault he tried to kill you, or that he was using you, it was Kunzite's idea and Jadeite had no memory of his former self."

"During the Silver Millennium, he killed me, I obviously didn't mean much to him. If I had he wouldn't have killed me and he would have beaten the spell. I don't want to be betrayed again. I'm not strong enough to go through that again. If he hadn't been the won trying to kill me, I know I would have won the fight, but I couldn't fight properly against him, I can't be the reason you die Serena, you're my ultimate best friend."

"Oh Rei, thank you. You took a chance when you became my best friend, knowing what I was like you still took the chance, maybe it's time for you to take another chance. Play with the fire."

Running into the crowd, Rei yelled, "I'll be back girls, there's something I need to do."


	5. Chapter 5

_You Don't Know Me_- Victorious, Elizabeth Gillies

* * *

"Now we've got Rei Hino singing '_You Don't Know Me_'"

_"You think you know me_  
_But you don't know me_  
_You think you own me_  
_But you can't control me_

_You look at me and there's just one thing that you see_  
_So listen to me_  
_Listen to me_

_You push me back_  
_I push you back_  
_Harder, harder_  
_You scream at me_  
_I scream at you_  
_Louder, L-L-L-L-Louder_

_I'm dangerous so I'm warning you_  
_But you're not afraid of me_  
_And I can't convince you_  
_You don't know me_

_You think you got me_  
_But you don't get me_  
_You think you want me_  
_But you don't know what you're getting into_

_There's so much more to me than what you think you see_  
_So listen to me_  
_Just listen to me_

_You push me back_  
_I push you back_  
_Harder, harder_  
_You scream at me_  
_I scream at you_  
_Louder, L-L-L-L-Louder_

_I'm dangerous so I'm warning you_  
_But you're not afraid of me_  
_And I can't convince you_  
_You don't know me_

_And the longer that you stay, the ice is melting_  
_And the pain feels okay, it feels okay (hey)"_

Jadeite made his way through the dancing crowd toward the front.

_"You push me back_  
_I push you back_  
_You scream at me_  
_I scream at you_  
_Louder [x9]_

_You push me back_  
_I push you back_  
_Harder, harder_  
_You scream at me_  
_I scream at you_  
_Louder, L-L-L-L-Louder_

_I'm dangerous so I'm warning you_  
_But you're not afraid of me_  
_And I can't convince you_  
_And I don't have to _  
_I think you know me"_

Rei stepped down from the stage and walked straight toward Jadeite pushing anyone who was in the way, out of the way.

_"_Jadeite, I've been worried about being betrayed again, Serena is my best friend, if you betrayed me again and I lost a fight to you again and Serena died, I could never forgive myself."

"Rei, I've felt what it is like to lose you, I thought we were over, I never want to lose you again. If I'm ever brainwashed again, I know I'll be strong enough to overcome it." Jadeite leaned down and kissed Rei passionate. "Come dance with me?" Rei's response was pulling Jadeite toward to where the others dancing.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hush Hush_- Alexis Jordan

* * *

"Everyone, the daughter of the man paying for this whole dance would love to ask someone to come up and sing!" The DJ took this time to have a quick break and get something to eat and drink.

"Hello everyone, my name is Akane. I would like to invite Minako Aino to come sing." Mina hated singing in front of people as it reminded her of her past friends. Yet Mina couldn't let Akane beat her. Mina and Akane had versed each other in a sing competition when they were younger, Mina had won, Akane then moved schools to get away from Mina. When Mina turned up at the same Middle School, Akane then made sure to beat Mina at singing, but she would never sing, if Akane couldn't beat Mina at singing, she would embarrass her. She knew Mina wouldn't sing, now that everyone would see her turn it down, she would be known as a coward.

Mina walked onto the stage and took the microphone surprising Akane. She went over the list of songs and chose one to sing. Everyone was sitting and having something to eat and drink, so everyone was listening.

_"Hmm...  
Oh, Oh, Oh-oh  
Oh, Oh, Oh-oh_

_Everybody knows  
Everybody knows that I'm coming for you tough_

_I'm coming for you tough_

_Everybody knows _  
_Everybody knows that I'm coming for you tough _  
_I'm coming for you tough_

_Are you scared? don't you run now _  
_Welcome to the fun house _  
_Tossed my emotions so here's the commotion _  
_It feels good to hold the knife _  
_Cut me out just right _  
_Revenge and a kiss cause baby I'm a snitch_

_Hush hush hush _  
_You know I'm coming for ya _  
_Tough tough tough _  
_I need your word in a _  
_Rush rush rush _  
_You better take over there's a quiet storm_  
_Hush hush hush _  
_You know I'm coming for ya _  
_Tough tough tough _  
_I need your word in a _  
_Rush rush rush _  
_You better take over there's a quiet storm_

_Everybody knows _  
_Everybody knows that I'm coming for you tough _  
_I'm coming for you tough_

_Everybody knows _  
_Everybody knows that I'm coming for you tough _  
_I'm coming for you tough_

_You won't get saved _  
_Hold your breath it's okay _  
_'Cause your drowning today _  
_I'm gonna shake it up _  
_Its gonna be fun _  
_I got a little something _  
_Sure there be some pain _  
_I'll be happy I came_

_Hush hush hush _  
_You know I'm coming for ya _  
_Tough tough tough _  
_I need your word in a _  
_Rush rush rush _  
_You better take over there's a quiet storm _  
_(there's a quiet storm) _  
_(Ohhh) _  
_Hush hush hush _  
_You know I'm coming for ya _  
_Tough tough tough _  
_I need your word in a _  
_Rush rush rush _  
_You better take over there's a quiet storm_

_Don't you say one more thing to me _  
_Wont you shut it up you can't explain_

_Hush hush hush _  
_(H-h-h-hush)_  
_You know I'm coming for ya _  
_Tough tough tough _  
_(Tough-t-tough)_  
_I need your word in a _  
_Rush rush rush_  
_(I do)_  
_You better take over there's a quiet storm _  
_Hush hush hush _  
_You know I'm coming for ya _  
_Tough tough tough _  
_(Tough-t-tough)_  
_I need your word in a _  
_Rush rush rush _  
_You better take over there's a quiet storm_

_(Hush)  
Hush hush hush _  
_You know I'm coming for ya _  
_Tough tough tough  
(I need your word)_  
_I need your word in a _  
_Rush rush rush _  
_You better take over there's a quiet storm  
(quiet storm)  
(Hush)_  
_Hush hush hush _  
_You know I'm coming for ya _  
_Tough tough tough _  
_I need your word in a _  
_Rush rush rush _  
_You better take over there's a quiet storm"_

Mina walked off the stage without looking back to see Akane's expression. Mina went and sat down near a corner, any guy that tried to approach her was greeted with the coldest glare any girl had ever given to a guy. Kunzite was later approached by a young girl called Valese, Mina knew her from primary school. Valese had always been a beautiful girl, she only got more beautiful with age, her hair was as golden as the sun's rays, her lips were a natural rose pink, her eyes were as blue as the night sky, and her eyes almost seemed to have stars sparkling in them. She had her eye on Kunzite since she first saw him that night, she had tried to approach earlier that night but he left and came back with Mina and Rei so she thought he was with one of them and backed off. But after the song by Mina she realised he was free and moved in. Mina was filled with a rage she could not contain and approached both Kunzite and Valese.

"Valese, go flirt with someone else, Kunzite is with me, we're just in the middle of a disagreement at the moment." Grabbing Kunzite's wrist Mina walked outside to talk to Kunzite privately, even though Kunzite wasn't one to be pulled around like a dog but with Mina, he was going to allow it this once. "What do you think you're doing flirting with that girl?"

"Jealous that my attention isn't on you? You ended us, am I not allowed to try to be happy with someone else?"

"I never said we were over!" Mina was shocked by her response. She took a step toward Kunzite, moving to take his hand, he moved to wrap her in his embrace.


	7. Chapter 7

"**AMI!**" Kunzite and Mina ran inside to see the DGG taking Ami, Nephrite and Jadeite were holding Zoisite back. Everyone was so scared they ran and didn't look back. "**LET HER GO! LEAVE HER!**"

"If Queen Beryl can't have the Shitennou, she will have the Inner Senshi!" The pink DGG was just about to go through a portal to the Negaverse with Ami when Luna and Artemis attacked. Ami fell, Rei moved to catch Ami but she wasn't strong enough, so instead she broke Ami's fall.

"Sorry Rei." Zoisite ran to Ami and helped her to her feet. Jadeite ran to Rei to make sure she was alright. The Shitennou quickly transformed into their General form while Darien transformed into Tuxedo Mask. Zoisite and Kunzite drew their swords, Jadeite took out his whip, and Nephrite drew his glaive.

"Venus Power!"

"Mercury Power!"

"Mars Power!"

"Jupiter Power!"

"Moon Prism Power!"

"I'm Sailor Venus, leader of the Inner Senshi, it's my job to protect the Princess, to ensure that we, the Sailor Senshi live to protect her! You almost made me fail at my duty! I cannot forgive you for putting my Princess in danger, in the name Venus I will protect the Moon Princess and I'll punish you!" Taking Kunzite sword she threw it so it spun, the blonde DGG was the only that managed to dodge the attack, the others were destroyed. "Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" The last DGG was too shocked from seeing her team mates lose that she didn't dodge the attack and was hit by Venus' attack.

"You won't… defeat Queen Beryl… without suffering… loss." The last DGG could barely get out her last sentence before she died.

"What are we going to do, not only is she after energy but she's now after more soldiers. She has her Seven Shadow Youma but she still wants more."

"I'm sorry to say this Sailor Moon, but she is after more soldiers because she is getting ready to attack, she has the Seven Shadow Youma, Titus, herself and the power of the Negaverse. I suggest we attack, and soon." Kunzite knew what the blonde DGG said was true, but he hoped if they attack before she could grow stronger, less people would die.

"We'll attack tomorrow night. The Shitennou will help us fight off Titus and the Shadow Youma, while you Sailor Moon will go take on Queen Beryl with the help of Tuxedo Mask." Venus took charge and no one questioned her. They would attack, tomorrow night.

* * *

**Note: **Sorry for such a short chapter but for what I want to write for the next chapter will be very long, so I wanted to get this part out of the way so I could start on the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone arrive transformed and was ready to fight, Kunzite took everyone to the opened portal that lead to the Negaverse and carefully made their way through caves, Luna and Artemis had stayed behind. When Kunzite saw Sailor Venus, he tried to talk to her but she wouldn't talk unless it was about the mission, he was worried that the moment they had at the dance was just a onetime thing, till he noticed the red ribbon in her hair, the one he gave her long ago. The caves were extremely dark, every now and then someone would stub their toe on a rock or someone, mainly Sailor Moon, would trip and fall.

In her main hall, Queen Beryl was watching them, knowing full well if they reached her, she would fall, even Metalia wouldn't be able to beat the Shitennou, Sailor Senshi, Prince Darien and Princess Serena. "Titus, I want you to open a portal, push the Sailor Senshi and the Shitennou through, but only them, I don't want Sailor Moon or Tuxedo Mask to get through, without Sailor Moon the Shadow Youma can't be returned back to normal, the Sailor Senshi should then be less willing to fight them. You'll be fighting alongside the Shadow Youma, I want the Sailor Senshi, and you are not to kill them."

"Of course my Queen, but what about Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask, what is to become of them?"

"Leave them be, they will continue making their way to me." Queen Beryl sent Titus away to proceed with her plan.

* * *

"Sailor Moon would you please watch where you're walking, I don't know about Tuxedo Mask but I'm sick of you tripping and falling onto me!"

"I'm sorry Mars but it's not my fault and you don't need to yell at me!"

"I wouldn't yell at you if you weren't such a clutz!" At this they started their usual sticking out their tongues battle.

"You're such a dweeb!" Spat Mars when a portal opened behind Sailor Jupiter who was at the back of the line, and before anyone knew what was happening everyone behind Sailor Moon was blown through the portal, which was quickly sealed straight after Jadeite, who was right behind Sailor Moon, went through.

"What just happened?" Tuxedo Mask yelled, moving Mars aside and grabbing Sailor Moon as she was in shock.

"It was Titus, she sent them through to separate us. Nephrite, Sailor Jupiter, Zoisite, Sailor Mercury and Jadeite were sent through."

"They aren't going to keep us together, we are too powerful. Kunzite can't you open a portal?" Venus was acting very professional, even though Kunzite and Mina had a moment she only talked to him when she needed to.

"No, since we went to following Darien, we can't access the power from the Negaverse, which gave us the ability to open portals."

"Sailor-" Before Venus could ask if Sailor Moon was going to be alright a portal was opened behind Mars who was now the farthest from Sailor Moon, she was blown through, Kunzite was unable to grabbed Venus before she was also blown through, Kunzite wasn't moving though, before he could get to Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask, Titus tackled him through the portal.

(**Author's Note:** This battle is going to be taken place where the Sailor Senshi Battle the Doom and Gloom Girls in the anime.)

Kunzite was tackled to snow covered ground, as soon as he hit the ground Titus flew off him so she wouldn't be attacked. Venus was getting helped up by Mars.

"Mars!" Mars turned to see Jadeite calling out her name. The others were running right behind him, Jadeite quickly took Mars into his arms, but unfortunately this knocked Venus back to the ground.

"Where are Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask?" Jupiter helped up Venus as she questioned her.

"They didn't come through with us. They obviously wanted to separate us from them." Venus answered.

"Very good, we separated you so you would have to fight the Seven Shadow Youma without having Sailor Moon to heal them, they shall be fights to the death. Let's see who should fight who? Bunbo attack Zoisite! Gesen, Nephrite! Boxy kill Jadeite! Binah you'll fight Sailor Mercury! Rikoukeidar destroy Sailor Jupiter! Jiji I think you're granddaughter needs some quality time with her new Grandpa. Bakene you'll verse Sailor Venus! Kunzite! You're fight is with me! It's your fault Jadeite and I can't be together, therefore I will make sure you wish you never betrayed the Negaverse!" As Titus called out the fights, they began. Kunzite was the only one who could fight without holding back. Sailor Jupiter knowing how to fight properly was able to knock Rikoukeidar out. She ran straight to help Sailor Mars fight as she knew she couldn't hit her own Grandpa. Jiji was going for a fatal blow when Jupiter stepped in and was able to deflect the blow. Rikoukeidar woke up and went to attack Jupiter when Nephrite quickly knocked Gesen aside and attacked Rikoukeidar before she could attack Jupiter Nephrite tackled her to the ground. Hitting Nephrite away Rikoukeidar fired her most deadly attack at him. Nephrite was getting ready to dodge when Gesen also fired his fatal attack. Nephrite knew he could dodge both, so he stood where he was and got ready to accept his fate when Jupiter appear right in front of him just as the attacks were about to hit him.

"**LITA!**" Nephrite caught Jupiter as she fell, but she was dead before she reached his arms. Everyone turned to see Sailor Jupiter's fall, Nephrite couldn't take the thought that Rikoukeidar and Gesen just killed his Sailor Jupiter. In a fit of rage Nephrite attacked them without even thinking of his attack, he took out his glaive and killed them. Dropping his glaive, Nephrite went back to Sailor Jupiter's body, fell to his knees and held her close to his body.

"Grandpa, please it's me, it's Rei, this isn't you, you need to fight the Negaverse's control! Please!" Mars began to cry. Venus' attacks weren't affecting Bakene, he was the strongest of the Shadow Youma. Kunzite saw Titus getting distracted Jadeite fighting Boxy, she didn't want him hurt, and she was hoping that he would give up fighting against the Negaverse and go back to fighting with the Negaverse, seeing this as an opportunity, Kunzite was going to attack Titus but seeing as Venus was in a worst situation he quickly went to save her.

"Jiji, I'm sick of Sailor Mars, I want her dead and I want her dead now!" Mars was stuck between a rock and Jiji, the only way for her to escape was to hurt Jiji and that meant hurting her Grandpa. So she took her death. Extending his claws Jiji stabbed Sailor Mars, accidently de-transforming her, watch his granddaughter's lifeless body slump to the ground, Rei's Grandpa took control and was able to return to himself. Falling unconscious from using all his energy, Mercury went to check on Rei's Grandpa to make sure he would be alright, but was attacked by Binah from the behind, she wrapped a rope around Mercury's neck. Venus went to help Mercury as Kunzite was fighting Bakene now, Jadeite had destroyed Boxy and was now fighting Titus as she was responsible for Rei's death. Before Venus could help Mercury, her air supply ran out.

"**I'VE HAD IT! THEY ARE KILLING US ALL OFF! WE'VE HAVE TO KILL THEM OR PRINCESS SERENA AND PRINCE DARIEN WILL BE LEFT UNPROTECTED!**" Venus was in hysterics, her friends were all lying dead, she had no idea where Serena was and she couldn't help her Princess, she was failing her mission. Venus was so angry she was able to take down Binah and Bunbo.

"**SAILOR VENUS MOVE!**" Sailor Venus to see Bakene falling, he was dead, she ran to move out of the way but didn't make it. Kunzite run to where Venus' body laid, she had one of Bakene's claws through her body, her hair and fuku was stained red with her blood.

"Titus, this is your doing! You're the reason the Sailor Senshi are all dead!" Jadeite's yelling attracted the attention of the other Shitennou, they went and surrounded Titus, each firing their own attack at her, killing her. They each returned to the Sailor Senshi they loved and just held them.


	9. Chapter 9

While the Sailor Senshi and the Shitennou had been fighting Thetis and the Seven Youma, Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask had made it to Queen Beryl and had been fighting her. As Queen Beryl went to kill Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask took the attack and threw a rose seriously harming Queen Beryl, but taking on the attack had killed Tuxedo Mask. As Sailor Moon cried over the death of Tuxedo Mask, one of her tears started to glow, the Rainbow Crystals flew into the tears and turned into the Imperium Silver Crystal, taking its place upon the Crescent Moon wand, Sailor Moon turned into Princess Serena, the Princess of the Moon.

"Cosmic Moon Power!" Princess Serena went and took on Queen Beryl who had turned into Metalia, alone she could hold Metalia off, but she couldn't defeat her. Remembering all of them and the times they offered to help her showed her that she would never be alone. "I do need all of you, please, help me."

Sensing their Prince to be dead and Princess Serena to need help, the Shitennou gave all their energy to the Sailor Senshi they loved, though they couldn't be brought back to life but their Spirits return and went to aid their Princess.

Answering their Princess's call each placed a hand upon the Crescent Moon wand and gave the power of their planet to her.

"Mercury Power!"

"Mars Power!"

"Jupiter Power!"

"Venus Power!"

"Moon Cosmic Power! Unite!"

Putting their power's together, they were able to defeat Queen Metalia of the Negaverse. Princess Serena had drained all of her power defeating Queen Metalia, but luckily, she had enough power to give, the Sailor Senshi, the Shitennou, Prince Darien and herself a fresh start. Their lives all going back to where they left them, only no one remembered the battle, which is how Princess Serena wished it… But, not everyone lost their memories.

* * *

"Oh no, I'm going to be late!" Serena run out of her house as soon as she was ready for school. Darien and Serena went back to insulting each other, he called her Meatball Head and she would whine about it. Rei and her Grandpa were ok working at the Shrine, Chad had arrive and now Rei had a bit of a crush on him. Ami was the freaky nerd at the school again, not having many friends as she was always studying. Lita was the freak as she was kicked out of her old school for fighting, no one went near her. No one knew Mina as she went to a different school.

Life went on as though nothing had happened, except for 4 men. They knew the truth and had their full memories.

"Kunzite, don't you think we should stay, what if something was to happen and Prince Darien needed us?"

"No Jadeite, if the Prince needs us, we'll know and we'll return, but we should try to have a new life as well, and leave everyone else to their own lives."

"What about the Senshi, we only just got them back, cannot we stay with them?"

"No Zoisite, they are having a new life, we shouldn't interfere, the past is the past, and as soon as we went back into their lives they died again! We're leaving, let them live for once. I cannot bear to harm Mina again. Now let us go."

The Shitennou left the country, and allowed their Prince and the Senshi to live their own lives without them.

Life went on for the Senshi and Tuxedo Mask, fighting new evils, gaining new friends, not once did the Shitennou turn up, they knew, they could do it without them. The Senshi remembered nothing of the Shitennou, apart from them being evil, only Tuxedo Mask, and Sailor Pluto knew the truth. Even during the fight against Chaos the Shitennou did not return. Was the reason none the Inner Senshi have relationships due to them still not being able to anyone the way they loved the Shitennou? Would the Shitennou return on their own accord, or would they only turn to protect their Prince? Only Sailor Pluto knew, and she wasn't about to tell anyone.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thank you for everyone who read my story. As I said in my summary, this was only for the first season. I loved the other seasons how they were, so I'm not writing fan fiction about them, only the first season because I wanted the Senshi and the Shitennou to be together. If you think I should write a sequel, I shall, but it will be based after Sailor Moon Stars season.

I don't own Sailor Moon. Or any of the characters, they all belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I do prefer some of their names in Japanese but others in English so there will be a mixture of both.


End file.
